Bunraku
Bunraku (文楽, ''Bunraku'') or otherwise known as the Immortal Puppet Master (不滅のパペットマスター, Fumetsu Ayatsuri-kun[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) originally was the vice-warden of Kangoku Island, but after the defeat and take over by the Itsubetasijo he had and the rest of the prison staff have been forced to be the security and the military force of Kangoku Island. Bunraku is the second-in-command and is the leader of the 1st. division leader; Bunraku originally was a highly respected puppet maker and inventor in Wano Country. However he had a secret want to become immortal so that all of his work could see throughout the world and he could see it happen. Thinking that he went into madness the government of Wano Country had ordered Bunraku be sent to the island, so that he wouldn’t bring disgrace to his family name or the country. After he had gotten settle into the island, he had become the inventor for the prison and its vice-warden. In his final years of life, Bunraku had created a machine that acted like a life support machine for him. But sadly his body had died out and whenever he was full into his invention, but as of now the invention is moving and living for him. Bunraku now had become the immortal puppet master, the machine now is in charge and Bunraku’s rotting body is still on the machine. But aside from this Bunraku had earned himself a bounty of 50,000,000 for such crimes that he had done, during his life time that he captured humans and other supplies for his inventions. Having his kidnapped test subjects trying to create a machine that would allow one to become immortal. His own quest and madness of trying to become prefect, then the machine taking over and doing crimes. His most famous crime is the defeat of a marine unit that had come unto Rangoku island and using them as test subjects. With this Bunraku sets out for the entire world to see his greatest piece of work. Appearance It still currently unknown as to what Bunraku had looked like as a full human, but as of now he appears to be a large wooden box. The body of Bunraku is dressed in fine imperial kimonos, with a pair of black hakama pants and a light green top. The body appears to be strapped into the machine and Bunraku's body is missing his arms. His face it pure white and partly starting to rot away, on the wood machinery it draped with green cloths to cover up most of the parts and most of the times long wooden arms are seen. Personality Little is known about Bunraku's true personality, but as to what Cho Cho had revealed to the members of the Itsubetasijo. Bunraku seemed to have been that of a mad man, he wanted to become immortal so that he can see his work bring joy to people. But his thirst for such thing had consumed and ultimately lead to his own death. But after Bunraku's death the machine had taken order and what is assumed that it is very loyal to Cho Cho and listens to his every order. The machine only seems to follows Cho Cho'ss but often will listen to the sword saints as well. Relationships Rangoku Island The people of Rangoku island are extremely terrified by Bunraku and his machine that he is strapped into. They fear its powers and it doesn't seem to care about the people, listening to Cho Cho's orders. It will do as ordered, thus why the people fear the machine. Rangoku Guards During whenever he was alive, Bunraku seemed to have a great loyalty to his allies and had listened to Cho Cho. As for the machinery it is the same thing, however it would appear that it listens to mostly Cho Cho and often would give out orders to the lower ranking members of the guards by pointing or such. But often it had been heard to say a thing or two. Itsubetasijo Bunraku seemed to have a high respect for the sword saints and as for the machinery it listens to their orders as well. Abilities and Powers During his life time, Bunraku was a very smart and talented inventor, he had created countless toys and other puppets for the children of Wano Country. It would have appeared that his specialty was the Bunraku puppets, his most signature inventions. However under this he had his lust for immortality so as such, he had created several other machines that tried to prolong his life. Thus coming up with the machinery that he is seen in today, but aside from his grant knowledge of inventing. It was assumed during his life time, Bunraku was a skilled swordsmen and a great fighter. However after his death and his body still in the machinery, the machinery had taken over. It is very stronger and a worthy opponent to the common marine or pirate, even a match for a pirate captain. Body Modifications Still little is known about the modification that had been done to his own body, since he has passed he had never revealed his secrets. But from what is seen that the machinery now has a mind of its own and does as ordered from either one of the sword saints or Cho Cho. The machine itself is made from adams wood that is found in wano country and seastone gears that have been placed into the working of the machine. Other than this the secrets of how Bunraku had done this is still unknown. Weapons The main weapon of the machine is its long arms that come out of it's sides and like any normal human hands. Aside from the arms, it has been seen holding folding fans, a flintlock pistol and a katana. Haki During his life time, Bunraku had revealed to has haki but his skills still unknwon. As for the machine parts, since they are an inanimate object it appears to not be affected by haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Kangoku Island Category:Wano Country Character Category:Deceased Category:Fan User Category:Cyborg Category:Inventor Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User